Military fathers, and big family and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius Roarson who is an army general. His mother is a simple home maker. Every man on his father's side served in a branch of the military. Lion-o soon goes into the Navy like his grandfather and rises quickly through the ranks. Now the youngest Captain in the Navy he is now in the home front. He soon meets a young lioness who he falls for.


_Lion-o is the son of Claudius Roarson who is an army general. His mother is a simple home maker. Every man on his father's side served in a branch of the military. Lion-o soon goes into the Navy like his grandfather and rises quickly through the ranks. Now the youngest Captain in the Navy he is now in the home front. He soon meets a young lioness who he falls for._

chapter 1

Lion-o was now packing up he was heading into the Navy like his Grandfather. "Lion-o I'm proud of you son," Claudius said.

"I'll miss you," Leona said hugging him.

"Mom, everything will be alright." Lion-o said.

He headed off and made it to the Navy training camp. "Okay, now I'm your drill coach, I am Commander Trav, you will call me Sir, do I make myself clear?!" he said.

"Sir yes sir!" everyone said.

"Okay sound off if you're here," Trav said. "Evet Allen!" he said.

"Here," Evet said.

"Torr Brixon!" Trav said.

"Here!" Torr said.

Trav went down the list. "Lion-o Roarson!" Trav said.

"Here!" Lion-o said.

"Roarson? As in Leonardo Roarson?" Trav asked.

"He was my Grandfather sir," Lion-o said.

"Why are you here?" Trav asked.

"Every man on my father's side has served in a branch of the military, my father was in the army, my uncle was a Marine, my great uncle was in the air force, I wanted to be in the Navy like my Grandfather sir, I want to be here sir, to do my part sir." Lion-o said.

"Good, I don't expect to you lolly gag got it!?" Trav said.

"Sir yes sir!" Lion-o said.

"Bengali Whiter!" Trav said.

"Here!" Bengali said.

"Scalaro Zicker!" Trav said.

"Here!" Scalaro said.

"Are you Slithe's son?" Trav asked.

"Yes sir!" Scalaro said.

"He's a good friend mine and I want you to push yourself to the limit like everyone else do I make myself clear?!" Trav said.

"Sir yes sir!" Scalaro said.

"Okay all you recruits get some rest you have a long first week a head of you and I expect to be up bright and early tomorrow do I make myself clear?" Trav asked.

"Sir yes sir!" everyone said.

Lion-o saw there were many different kinds of animals there. Lizards, dogs, birds, fishmen, hippos, frogs, deer, and even cats.

At five in the morning Trav came into the room and shouted. "RISE AND SHINE! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

That woke everybody up. The first week was tough but Lion-o and the others made it through.

The second week was tough but the pushed on through. They got used to waking up early in the morning.

Lion-o wrote home and told his parents everything is going fine and about all different animal friends he made and he misses them and hopes to see them soon.

Week three was plenty hard too. The fourth week was rigorous but everyone did fine and were in a lot better condition then before. Week five was mostly brush up Lion-o chose to become an officer in the Navy.

Finally Lion-o and the others passed the final inspection.

Lion-o had his first assignment he was going over seas. Leona was very worried. "Claudius what if something happens to him?" Leona said.

"Don't worry Leona, he'll be fine," Claudius said. "True he might get hurt, but I know he can take care of himself," he said.

"Be careful sweet heart," Leona told Lion-o.

There a man greeted Lion-o. "Lion-o Roarson I'll be," a panther said.

"Panthro," Lion-o said.

"I heard you are in the navy now," Panthro said.

"Yes I'm a ensign," Lion-o said.

"Nice, I am a Captain," Panthro said. "So you need to listen when I talk to you," he said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

Lion-o wrote to his parents every week. His parents wrote him back every week. They hadn't seen much so far. But things were going alright. There was some suspicious activity going on. They were aiding in a war that was going on. Lion-o was with Scalaro and Bengali. There was shooting Lion-o saved a little kid who was in the way and gave him to his mother and got the people to safety. Scalaro went to find any others, Lion-o went back and saw Bengali was hurt and enemy was closing in fast. Lion-o helped Bengali up.

"Go on with out me just go!" Bengali said.

"I never leave anyone behind Bengali," Lion-o said. There was more shooting and a couple of bullet grazed across Lion-o's legs making hard to walk and then he got cut on some sharp rock and bullet graze his arm. There was a grenade Blast and Lion-o shielded Bengali. Lion-o's ear was badly torn in need of stitches. Lion-o precede to carry Bengali to the life boats.

Bengali was the least injure with couple of bullets in the leg while Lion-o was all scratched up and bloody. "Good Job Lion-o," Scalaro said.

"Yes you did good kid," Panthro said. "now let's get you and Bengali fixed up." he said.

Lion-o's scratches were cleaned up and bandaged and his torn ear was stitched up. "You will have un-gentleman like scar on your ear Lion-o," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

The Admiral came in. "We have ourselves a hero Admiral," the doctor said. "Ensign Lion-o Roarson saved Ensign Bengali Whiter's life," he said.

"Bengali told me to leave behind, but I never leave a friend behind, when the going get's tough we stick together," Lion-o said.

"Very good Ensign Roarson, I know your Grandfather would be proud of you," the Admiral said.

Lion-o smiled at him.

"Claudius Lion-o's been hurt," Leona said.

"According to the letter it's not serious just needed some stitches in his ear, it says he saved his fellow officer Bengali Whiter's life and the lives of some innocents," Claudius said. "Our boy is a hero," he said.

"Yes I guess he is," Leona said.

Lion-o got letter from his parents they told him how proud they were of him. Lion-o got a purple heart and ribbon since he was injured and he got a Navy and Marine corps medal and ribbon for heroism. Lion-o had been away from home for almost ten months. "Hey Lion-o you are going home for a while, you will be called back to service later." Panthro said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o came home and his parents were happy to see him. "Lion-o it's good to see you," Leona said.

"Great to have you home son," Claudius said.

"Great to be home," Lion-o said.

Now Lion-o can enjoy some time off.

To be continued.


End file.
